The Forbidden Promises
by BloodyHigurashi
Summary: Remelia is a yellow Pikmin that had fallen in love with a blue Pikmin named Devin. The two had gotten separated, and Remelia had moved to the Distant Spring. While being there, she reunites with Devin, and makes a promise that she will get stronger.


**I'm in love with the Pikmin games. The creatures are adorable in every shape and form, and the plot is exciting. **

**So of course, I've made a small story about the series. This is only a oneshot, but it could possibly be turned into a story. **

**Please keep in mind that this story is very corny, and that the Pikmin are all Gijinkas. (If that is the correct term to use.) **

**In other words, the Pikmin are now tiny humans...**

**Yeah..It's pretty lame.**

* * *

><p>"You know it's never going to happen, right?"<p>

Those were the bitter words that emitted from my friends mouth. I frowned at her, as she picked up a bomb rock. My eyes followed her as she walked to the stone gate and put the rock down. Dashing back over, she began to talk again.

"Those stupid blue Pikmin do nothing but stay in the water all day now. There's no way you and your "Prince" will be able to see each other." She rested a hand on her hip, "Now help me take down this stone gate. If we don't hurry, the bulborbs' will have us for dinner."

I sighed and helped her carry the bombs to the stone gate. Within minutes, it had crumbled before us allowing us to go through. She dragged me through the opening, and into the large area of the Distant Spring. I stared in awe at the sight, for it was simply breath taking.

"Isn't this where Mr. Olimar had helped our ancestors?" I asked, pointing to the strange landing platforms in the distance, I had heard about that from my grandma."

"I think so." My friend nodded, "But come on. We can sight see later. It's almost night time! We need to get back to the onion. Last time I checked, it was some where around here."

We scurried through the field, dodging the enemies that had lunged at us. I covered my head in worry, as I raced past. I wasn't strong enough to take them on my own. She and I both were still leaves. Our stems had yet to bloom into flowers like the others. The yellow onion came into our eyesight, making the worry disappear within me. Our companions threw down a ladder to us, allowing my friend and I to climb into our sweet home.

Night fell and our onion lifted off into the sky, protecting us from the land scavengers below.

* * *

><p>The onion had landed back where it was the night before, a little bit before sunrise. I climbed down the latter quickly, and ran to the waters edge. Everyone else was still asleep, besides me and possibly a few others. I sat down and stared at the clear liquid that was inches away from my feet. Everyone had always said that yellow pikmin weren't allowed to go near the water, or else we'd drown. We also weren't allowed to go near volcanic areas, because we'd burn in an instant. The red and blue pikmin lived in such beautiful and interesting environments, while we had to deal with whatever we could. My friend had tried to cheer me up by saying that we could live through electric strikes, but what kind of fun is that?<p>

A small sigh escaped my lips as my lips curved into a pout.

"What's the matter?" A voice asked, standing behind me.

I jumped and turned to see who had spoken. A smile spread across my face as I had scrambled to my feet. Standing before me was Devin, a blue Pikmin who lived around this area.

"Devin!" I leaped at him, embracing him quickly, "It's so great to see you again! I thought you were back at the Forest Navel!"

"I was, but my family wanted to go here." He blinked, "What are you doing here?"

"My family wanted to find a place of their own, but I suppose everyone else had the same idea." I giggled, pulling away from him. "So all the blue Pikmin are here?"

"Yep." He grinned, "Whether they like it or not."

He turned his attention to the water, and pointed forward.

"My onion is way out there. We're nearly safe from all the land scavengers. Although there are some water baddies we have to look out for, it's a relatively safe place to be. I think the red Pikmin are luckier though."

"Why do you think that?" I tilted my head, confused on why he would say such a thing.

"They have the volcanic areas to the south around here to protect them. I'm not sure if those area's are occupied or not at the moment, however."

"Why don't we go see for ourselves?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It might be fun to go exploring!"

"Are you crazy?" Devin's' eyes widened at the idea; "We'll get roasted for sure!"

"That's only half the fun! You need to take risks!" I exclaimed, poking his pale cheek. "I do it all the time!"

"You're crazy, Remilia." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I suppose we could go check it out…"

"Great! Let's go!" I grabbed his arm tightly, and began dragging him in the direction of the stone gate that was destroyed the night before.

The day was just beginning; we had all the time we needed to explore. That made me happier than I ever had been.

* * *

><p>"O, oh crap!" Devin shouted, dodging a small fire that was spat at him. "That was a close one! Can we go home now, Remilia? The sun's beginning to set!"<p>

I frowned at what he had said. The sun was setting, which means we would have to return to our onions. Which means him and I would have to separate. My family was talking about leaving and heading back to the Forest of Hope, because it was safer there. I looked down for a moment, and bit my lip.

"Remilia?" Devin frowned, "Is something bothering you?" He put a hand on my shoulder. "We can keep going if you want, but…It wouldn't be a smart idea."

"No...It's not that, Devin." I looked up at him, "It's just…This was my last day here."

"It…It is?" Devin asked, "Why didn't you say so..?"

"I didn't…Want to make you sad or anything." I said, shifting my weight to one side, " I just wanted to enjoy this day to the fullest, but now its time for us to part…"

"I see…" Devins eyes saddened, "At least we have a few minutes left together. We can walk down to our onions with one another."

"I would really enjoy that." I said, reaching out for his hand. "I really would."

Devin nodded and began to lead me out of the volcanic area. Today was very fun, even if we didn't find any red Pikmin. They must have all stayed back at the impact site, and the Forest Naval. They didn't seem to have any trouble with the baddies, since they were the strongest type of us after all.

The two of us walked in silence, as we headed towards the onions. I held onto his hand tightly, the feeling of missing him already beginning to kick in. He led me to the waters edge, and turned me to face him.

"Remilia…Can't you come with me?" He pleaded, "I don't want to be separated from you again! You're one of my closest friends!"

"I can't…" I replied, averting my gaze. "It's not possible…Yellow Pikmin can't swim, remember?"

Maybe my friend was right. This love was never going to happen, it was impossible.

"What if I helped you?" He retorted, "What if I helped you through the water?"

"My parents wouldn't approve of it…" I said calmly, now looking at him. "They would think it's a silly idea."

"Then don't tell them! Please, just hurry and come with me!" He ran ankle deep into the water and outstretched his arms. "Just jump! I'll carry you to the onion!"

"The onions are colored for a reason! Yellow Pikmin can't go into a blue onion! I wouldn't be allowed in! The organization would be off!" I said, shaking my head. "I'm sorry!"

"F, fine…" Devin walked out of the water as the sun began to set, "Just promise me, that you'll come and find me again. Promise that you'll take care of yourself out there."

"Of course I will." I replied, "As long as you make the same promise to me."

He nodded in agreement, as he gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I promise." The blue Pikmin walked backwards into the water. "I promise I'll take great care of myself! And when you see me again, I'll be a flower Pikmin! This stupid leaf will be gone!"

He grabbed the stem that was coming out of his blue hair gently, pointing to it.

"**I PROMISE!**"

I giggled sadly and gave him a small wave, as he began to get further out and nearly out of vision. I turned to my onion, and walked to it, listening to my family and friends yell to me to hurry up. I picked up my pace and ran to my home, climbing up the ladder with the others behind me.

I too, will be a flower Pikmin the next time we meet. I promise you that, Devin. We'll be the strongest Pikmin to have ever lived. We'll even be stronger than the red Pikmin! I know we will be!

I'll see you again.

You'll come to the Forest of Hope. You and your family haven't been there yet. And it's a lovely place. It's much better than your birthplace; the Forest Navel.

Once you go there, we'll meet again.

And I'll tell you how I feel. That kissed we shared…

It won't be our last.

I promise.


End file.
